Sarah vs Their Song
by Mindcheater
Summary: Ellie, Devon, Sarah, and Chuck go to a karaoke bar.


My first story. Please review. I own nothing. Really, i don't. i'm broke. This computer i'm using right now isn't mine.

**Sarah vs. Their Song**

Chuck: (Standing up) I'll be right back. Just have to use the bathroom.

Chuck looked over at Devon before he turned around and left toward the bathroom.

Ellie and Sarah looked at Devon?

Devon: What?

Ellie: What are you two up to?

Devon: (mocking tone while smiling) I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ellie: Devon I…

Sarah: Ellie…

Everyone looks up at the stage as they see a tall lanky curly brown haired nerd trying to lift up the mic.

He then taps the top of the mic and looks at the dj.

The dj nods at Chuck.

Chuck: (Clears his throat) I'd like to dedicate this song to Sarah Walker.

Ellie looks over at Sarah who has a very embarrassed face on.

Then Chuck starts to sing _'Crush'_ by David Archuleta.

Chuck: _**I hung up, The phone last night**_

_**Something happened, For the first time, Deep inside**_

_**It was a rush, What a rush**_

_**Cause the possibility**_

_**That you would ever, Feel the same way, About me **_

_**It's just too much, Just too much**_

'Wow!' thought Sarah. 'He can sing!'

Chuck_: __**Why do I keep running, From the truth**_

_**All I ever think, About is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized**_

_**So mesmerized**_

_**And I just got to know**_

For the next part Chuck looked straight into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah saw everything that had happen the last couple of days.

_**Do you ever think**_

_**When you're all alone **_

All that we can be _Where this thing can go_

Sarah's laying on her stomach on her bed with a pen and notebook

When you look closer to what she is writing it is a page full of hearts with _'Mrs. Chuck Bartowski'_ or _'Sarah + Chuck'_ scribbled in the middle

_**Am I crazy, Or falling in love**_

_**Is it really, Just another crush**_

Sarah props herself up on one arm as she looks at Chuck who is sleep beside her on the picnic blanket

She carefully lays her head on his chest

She feels him wrap his arms around her and kiss the top of her head

_**Do you catch a breath**_

_**When I look at you **_

She looks up from her plate and sees Chuck

He smiles at her

She looks down at her plate and smiles shyly

_**Are you holding back**_

_**Like the way you do**_

_Cause I try and try to walk away_

_**But I know this crush, Ain't goin' away**_

_**Goin' away**_

_**Has it ever cross,Your mind**_

_**When were hangin'**_

_**Spending time girl…**_

Sarah is chasing Chuck around the beach

She jumps on his back and they both fall down

They both laugh as Chuck flips himself on his back

They stop laughing as they realize the position they are in

Sarah starts to lean down to Chucks face…

_**Are we just friends**_

_**Is there more**_

_**Is there more…**_

Chuck leans up

Suddenly Sarah jumps off Chuck

Chuck watches Sarah run away with a Frisbee in her hand

Chuck has this 'oh, you are SO going to get it' look

Sarah sticks her tongue out

Chuck: _**See it's a chance,We've gotta take**_

_**Cause I believe**_

_**That we can,Make this into**_

_**Something **_

_**That will last**_

_Last forever_ Forever

Devon nudges Ellie gently then tilts his head to the side

The couple looks at a smiling Sarah as she looks toward Chuck on the stage.

_**Do you ever think**_

_**When you're all alone **_

All that we can be _Where this thing can go…_

All these different thoughts run in Sarah's mind.

Chuck holding her hand as they walk on the beach…

Chuck down on one knee…

Sarah wearing a white dress…

Chuck kissing her…

Chuck holding her hand while she's in labor…

Chuck holding a curly brown haired baby for her to see…

Chuck pushing a stroller while she walks beside him holding his hand and talking to THEIR baby…

Chuck kneeling on his knees with his arm open as Sarah holds baby Charlotte by her hands and helps her walk…

_**Why do I keep running, From the truth**_

_**All I ever think, About is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized**_

_So mesmerized_

_**And I just got to know…**_

Chuck pulls the mic off the stand and jumps off the stage…

_**Do you ever think**_

_**When you're all alone **_

_**All that we can be **_

_**Where this thing can go…**_

Chuck stands in front of Sarah as he sings

_**Am I crazy, Or falling in love**_

Is it really, Just another crush

_**Do you catch a breath**_

_**When I look at you **_

_**Are you holding back**_

_**Like the way you do**_

_**Cause I try and try to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush,Ain't going' away**_

The music fades away and Chuck stops singing

Sarah stands up

Chuck: I love you

Sarah smiles and wraps her arms around Chucks neck

"I love you too" She whispers before they kiss

Everyone in the bar claps and applauds

Chuck and Sarah are in their own world and don't notice

The music starts to play again…


End file.
